criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Easy Prey
Easy Prey is a case featured in Criminal Case, appearing as the sixty-third case of the game and the seventh case of Pacific Bay. It takes place in Bayou Bleu, a district based in Pacific Bay. Plot Amy Young started feeling lost while she and the player were walking through the deep forests of Bayou Bleu, as she noticed that her cellphone was dead. Suddenly, the player spotted a trail, prompting the two to follow the trail. wanted to buy for $1 and where she was murdered later on.]] At the end of the trail, Amy and the player arrived at the Gator Land amusement park, after which Amy reminded herself of a onetime moment of her childhood, when her parents took her to the park. She couldn't help but notice that nobody had come to the park for ages, leading her to think the park was already closed years ago. As all she wanted was to let dispatch know she and the player were fine, Amy asked the player to take a look around Gator Land while she tried to find a phone booth. When doing so, the player unexpectedly found a dead body with blood covering her stomach. Amy was aghast to see the body, and later managed to identify the dead body as being a banker named Coleen Truman, a representative of the Bay Area Bank from Ocean Shore. A murder investigation had to ensue, with Coleen's body taken to Roxie Sparks, who was able to determine that Coleen was shot dead with a kind of hunting rifle. At the end of the investgation, the team managed to incriminate a construction worker named Steve Bundy as the person liable for Coleen's murder. According to Steve, Coleen was a greedy banker, so it didn't surprise Bayou Bleu when Coleen offered to buy Alec Howard's Gator Land for $1.00 to demolish it and build a shopping mall. When Steve tried to convince Coleen to retain Gator Land's glory, Coleen zapped him with her stun gun to inform the Bayou that no one could stand in her way, as she wanted to build Kauf Mart in Gator Land, in which Steve claimed Bayou Bleu didn't care about shopping at all. Since Coleen didn't listen to his plea, Steve took his hunting rifle and offed Coleen immediately after he recovered from the stun gun hit. The Honorable Dante recognized Steve taking Gator Land seriously albeit Steve claimed with Coleen dead, Bayou Bleu would be free from a shopping mall for the meantime, but the Honorable Dante was not up to Steve's games as speaking for the Bayou as a murderer just to save Gator Land didn't warrant a kill, but Steve countered that if banks (Bay Area Bank, for example) had their way, the Bayou would lose the freedom to live, and wondered if the Honorable Dante would approve of Coleen's greed. The Honorable Dante said that the law is the law and doesn't care about greed or pride, making his message simple: life in jail for Coleen's death. Amy then realized Bay Area Bank succeeded in their purchase of Gator Land, but hoped Bay Area Bank retained the amusement park's glory as she had intentions to send her future children to the amusement park when she would become a mother. Moreso, Frank had to make amends with his past by attempting to bring a local cop (Harvey Fitchner) to his senses. Meanwhile, Amy had to stop a catfight between Vanessa Kimmel and Shelly Dulard, in which both Amy and the player warned both women to drop all grudges or face future arrest. Stats Victim *'Coleen Truman' (found dead in Gator Land her stomach covered in blood) Murder Weapon *'Hunting Rifle' Killer *'Steve Bundy' Suspects C63VanessaKimmel.png|Vanessa Kimmel C63HarveyFitchner.png|Harvey Fitchner C63AlecHoward.png|Alec Howard C63ShellyDulard.png|Shelly Dulard C63SteveBundy.png|Steve Bundy Killer's Profile *The killer drinks rum. *The killer practices rifle shooting. *The killer has warts. *The killer has A+ blood type. *The killer wears yellow clothes. Crime Scenes C63GatorLandA.png|Amusement Park C63GatorLandB.png|Pond C63WoodenCabinA.png|Shack Interior C63WoodenCabinB.png|Bedroom C63SteamboatA.png|Steamboat C63SteamboatB.png|Waterwheel Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Amusement Park. (Clues: Victim's Body, Kraft Envelope, Claw Crane) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: Killer practices rifle shooting) *Ask Vanessa Kimmel what she's afraid of. (Play Amusement Park as a task first) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Prerequisite: Talk to Vanessa; Clues: Glass Debris) *Examine Glass Debris. (Result: Bottle) *Analyze Bottle. (03:00:00; Attribute: Killer drinks rum) *Examine Kraft Envelope. (Result: Numbers) *Analyze Numbers. (06:00:00) *Question Harvey Fitchner about the bribe money envelope. (Prerequisite: Numbers analyzed) *Examine Claw Crane. (Result: Faded Document) *Analyze Faded Document. (Result: Buying Offer) *Talk to Alec Howard about the purchase offer he got from the victim. (Prerequisite: Buying Offer restored) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Steamboat. (Clues: Paper Shreds, Gator Hunting Trophy, Toolbox) *Examine Paper Shreds. (Result: Diet Soup) *Ask Shelly Dulard about her fight with the victim. (Prerequisite: Diet Soup restored) *Examine Gator Hunter Trophy. (Result: Alec Howard's Trophy) *Confront Alec Howard about his Gator Hunting Trophy. (Prerequsite: Alec's trophy restored) *Investigate Bedroom. (Prerequisite: Talk to Alec Howard; Clues: Rifle, Rags; Murder Weapon confirmed: Hunting Rifle) *Examine Rifle. (Result: Substance) *Analyze Substance. (06:00:00; Attribute: Killer has warts) *Examine Rags. (Result: Voodoo Doll) *Examine Voodoo Doll. (Result: Hair Sample) *Analyze Hair Sample. (12:00:00) *Ask Vanessa Kimmel about the gris-gris doll she crafted to the victim. (Prerequisite: Hair Sample analyzed) *Examine Toolbox. (Result: Newspaper Article) *Examine Newspaper Article. (Result: Steve Bundy) *Question Steve Bundy about the Newspaper Article. (Prerequisite: Steve Bundy identified on the Article) *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Try and bring Harvey Fitchner back to reason. (Available from the start) *Investigate Waterwheel. (Available from the start; Clues: Shooting Target, Torn Document) *Examine Shooting Target. (Result: Shooting Target) *Ask Shelly Dulard about the shooting target. (Prerequisite: Coleen revealed on target) *Examine Torn Document. (Result: Plans) *Analyze Plans. (09:00:00) *Confront Steve Bundy with the Kauf-Mart plans. (Prerequisite: Plans analyzed) *Investigate Pond. (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Broken Device, Pile of Leaves) *Examine Broken Device. (Result: Stun Gun) *Analyze Stun Gun. (09:00:00; Attribute: Killer's Blood Type is A+) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bullet Case) *Analyze Bullet Case. (15:00:00; Attribute: Killer wears yellow clothes) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation *Go check on Harvey. (Available from the start) *Investigate Shack Interior. (Talk to Harvey first; Clues: Torn Picture) *Examine Torn Picture. (Result: Faded Picture) *Examine Faded Picture. (Result: Golden Years Picture) *Remind Harvey about his golden years. (Restore the Golden Years Picture first; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Steamboat. (Available from the start; Clues: Vanessa's Bag) *Examine Vanessa's Bag. (Result: Bag of Pills) *Analyze Bag of Pills. (09:00:00) *Ask Vanessa about the pills. (Prerequisite: Pill bag analyzed; Reward: Crocodile Hat, Hunter Vest) *Give the pills back to Shelly. (Prerequisite: Talk to Vanessa; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *Due to May 8 of every calendary year being a banker holiday in France (Pretty Simple's location), this case was released on a Wednesday instead of a Thursday (the usual case release day of every week) due to the banker holiday falling on that very Thursday. *This is one of the cases in which both Amy and Frank Knight interact with each other. *Although Russell Crane had no clues to analyze in this case (due to lack of psychological clues), he did assist Yann Toussaint in examining one clue. *There is an Easter egg in the first instance of the "Cabin" crime scene--a piece of wood carved with the word "Walden" above the doorway which is most likely a reference to Becky Walden, a suspect and a victim from the previous district. *The quote on the envelope says "Shut up and take the money"--a spoof of the popular meme, "Shut up and take my money", which originated in the American adult animated science fiction sitcom Futurama. *Gator Land may be a parody of Six Flags. *Kauf Mart may be a parody of Kmart. *Grumpy Cat returns in the "Shack Interior" crime scene of this case. Navigation Category:Cases of Pacific Bay Category:Cases Category:Bayou Bleu